


Primal Desires

by TheKittyDeity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Breeding Kink, Bunny Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Inspired by BEASTARS, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Know Any Good Therapists? Asking For A Friend, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Wolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyDeity/pseuds/TheKittyDeity
Summary: 16 years after the Second Wizarding War, in a world where herbivores are consideredless than, Omega and Leporid, Draco Malfoy, finds himself kidnapped and sold into slavery as apetfor Wizarding Britain’s golden boy, Harry Potter.The Alpha wolf thinks his new pet is cute and feisty, but his attraction to the little rabbit begins to deepen and he finds himself unable to fight his primal desires for the skittish boy.It is forbidden for a carnivore to mate with an herbivore, but something about Draco’s large, pale eyes coax out the inner predator in Harry...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 190
Kudos: 660





	1. Timid Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, someone take my phone away, I can’t stop writing Drarry fics.💀
> 
> I really love reading Omegaverse stories where the characters are half-animal. It’s such a cute dynamic and I wanted to write a Drarry fic where Harry is a carnivore and Draco is a herbivore. 😏 
> 
> Are you guys done with me yet 💀
> 
> Let me know if you like this and would want to see more. I’m going way off the rails here, but who gives a fuck I WANT BUNNY DRACO 👁👄👁
> 
>  **AUTHOR’S NOTE** : This story will contain some squicky things that you may not be comfortable with. If this ain’t your thing, please don’t read on.

“I’m telling you, Harry, when you see them, you’ll want one for yourself.”

Harry Potter followed behind his best friend, Ron Weasley, down Knockturn Alley. 

It was dark out now, the dregs of London’s magical community giving them insidious looks as they passed.

”I don’t know, Ron. After the War, I’m not exactly onboard with keeping a herbivore in my home. Especially as a _pet_.”

Ron laughed and it echoed off the cobblestone streets and shops surrounding them.

”What else are they good for? They’ve no way to defend themselves and most of them were forced into labor or subservient roles after the War anyway.”

Harry grimaced.

His friend was telling the truth, though.

After Voldemort’s defeat sixteen years ago, herbivores were now perpetually wary of carnivores due to the crazed blood-line purist’s influence.

It had been his intention, as a carnivore himself, to reign over all species: carnivores, herbivores, and omnivores. His goal was to climb to the top of the food chain by sheer force and he didn’t care about the fallout or ramifications that resulted.

Due to Voldemort’s influence, herbivores had began being treated like...well, _pets_.

If they weren’t being hunted by carnivores for pure sport, they usually served the purpose of being servants for a magical carnivore household. 

After the War, the Ministry of Magic tried to save face by trying to assure all magical-born herbivores that they were perfectly equal to their meat-eating counterparts. 

That simply wasn’t the truth.

Things had irrevocably shifted after Voldemort’s demise and herbivores were treated undeniably different now.

Everything was harder for them, whether it be going to school, building a career, or just trying to _survive_.

They’d acquired a negative stigma after the War and the carnivores of the Wizarding World hadn’t forgotten the herbivores who so badly wanted things _separate_ due to their instinctual fear of carnivores.

“Yes, but you know I like my solitude. Having a pet to care for isn’t high on my list of priorities.”

Ron’s ears flattened, his amber eyes casting Harry a look of disbelief. He could become so surly at times, but Harry knew it was because he was a fox breed. They often lost their temper for the most trivial things.

”Look, all I’m saying is that they’re a definite help at home. Ever since Hermione and I adopted Pansy, we’ve been able to spend more time together as a family while Pansy takes care of the menial stuff around the house. It’s a win-win, Harry. They get protection from a carnivore and we get their undying loyalty.”

Harry sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I suppose so.”

Herbivores were steadily taking the place of house-elves and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

“There it is,” Ron announced excitedly.

Harry glanced up, reading the shop sign that hung perpendicular to the dark stone building it was attached to.

**ADLER’S ODDITIES AND EXOTIC PETS**

_A rarity to suit every need and a loyal pet for every potential owner_

“Quite eccentric,” Harry said dryly, following behind Ron into the shop.

The cacophony of various animal squawks, chirps, and growls assaulted Harry’s sensitive ears. The entire left wall of the shop was filled with floor-to-ceiling cages. They were filled with an eclectic mix of magical creatures, some Harry couldn’t even put a name to.

His heightened sense of smell wasn’t doing him any favors in the shop, the stale smell of piss and _desperation_ permeating the air around him.

The right side of the shop must have been the ‘oddities’ section. It had mahogany shelves filled with phials, cursed baubles, and several intricate looking contraptions.

Harry followed Ron to the back of the shop, his eyebrows climbing higher on his forehead as the items for sale grew more nefarious the farther they went in.

A large checkout counter that appeared to be one hunk of raw black granite, came into view. There were slivers of luminescent light within the granite, flaring at different intervals and casting an otherworldly glow to the craggy wizard’s face sitting behind the counter.

”Octavius, good to see you again,” Ron greeted.

The man behind the counter had been totally still, but upon hearing Ron’s voice, raised his head. His movements were stilted and eerie, like a marionette being controlled by strings. 

He smiled, showcasing yellowed teeth. He wore a rather beaten looking top hat, dark, greasy tufts of hair sticking out of the sides. His slitted yellow eyes denoted his species—lizard.

”Good to see you again, Mr. Weasley. What brings you back to my shop this evening?”

“Well, it’s not for me. My friend here, Mr. Potter, wants to take a look at the more _exotic_ pets you own. The rarer, the better.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel unease as the man’s yellow eyes skittered over him, fleeting but unnerving.

” _The_ Harry Potter? What an honor. I think I have just what you’re looking for. Follow me.”

Harry trailed behind Ron as they were led to the back of the shop, behind a sealed door.

It looked like a storage area, dank and dark. There were miscellaneous items strewn about, but that wasn’t what caught Harry’s attention first.

There were cages in the back, but far fewer than in the front of the shop. 

Inside of the iron cages, were collared herbivores.

”Why are they all in their animal forms?” Harry asked, staring down at the cages.

There was an iguana, a deer, and a chinchilla. At the end of the row was an animal that Harry couldn’t make out, it’s cage pushed to a darkened corner.

Octavius coughed, his chest rattling like dry bones rubbing against each other. “Self-preservation. When they’re taken, the stress of it causes them to shift to their animal form. They feel safer that way.”

Ron nodded. “Took Pansy nearly two weeks to be comfortable enough to change back. They have to be able to trust you first. Bloody fickle creatures, herbivores.”

Harry slowly walked down the row of cages, pulling his wand from his pocket.

” _Lumos_ ,” he whispered.

The sudden light had the creatures scrabbling to the back of their cages, their eyes wide with fear. 

No doubt because they saw that Harry was a wolf. He could smell their fear, his nostrils slightly flaring as his mouth instinctively pooled with saliva in response.

”I don’t know, Ron. This type of thing just doesn’t interest me...”

The disdain shown to herbivores had never appealed to Harry. To him, as a predator, they were just weaker creatures. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Harry stopped in front of the last cage, kneeling until he was on his haunches before the cage. He kept his tail up, not wanting it to brush against the filthy floor.

In the very back left corner of the cage, was a rabbit.

It was small and pure white, it’s fur almost silver in color. It trembled under the light of Harry’s wand.

Harry tapped on one of the bars of the cage, smiling when the little bunny flinched. 

“What about this one?” Harry asked, cocking his head to the side as he studied the rabbit.

”Eh, you don’t want him. He bites and bloody _hard_. Almost took my sodding finger off once. No one wants him, probably will sell him off to be sold at the meat market,” Octavius grumbled.

A pang of discomfort in Harry’s stomach made him pause.

He felt sympathy for the timid creature in the cage, uncomfortable imagining him being sold as food for a carnivore.

”How much?” Harry asked gruffly.

Octavius let out a derisive snort. “Eh, if you’re serious about wanting him, I’ll also let you know that he’s an Omega. You’ll have to deal with his heat cycles, messy business that is.”

“Ugh. Thank Merlin Pansy is a Beta,” Ron said scathingly.

Harry considered this, still staring at the cowering rabbit.

As an Omega herbivore, it meant the rabbit had the ability to breed with a carnivore. While the combination was rare, it was considered an abomination to their kind.

Cross-breeding had happened in the past and to this day, but it was now considered explicitly taboo.

A carnivore fucking a herbivore, or vice versa, was considered a perversion of nature. It had happened quite often before the War, but now such things were absolutely forbidden. The pups of such couplings did everything to hide who they biologically were. If they were found out, they were treated as outcasts.

Separate was better, for _both_ parties.

Still...

The little rabbit’s chest was rising and falling in quick pants, it’s lovely gray eyes not leaving Harry’s.

”I want this one.”

”Fine. I’ll knock off some galleons due to to his unfortunate afflictions. I’ll even throw in some kibble that he’ll be able to consume in his current form, all plant-based, of course. I’ll be right back.”

Octavius disappeared back to the front of the shop.

“Are you sure you want this one, Harry? It looks...sick.”

Harry nodded, using his wand to disengage the lock on the door of the cage. He pocketed his wand, not wanting to frighten the rabbit further.

”I’m sure with a little care and grooming, he’ll be a fine pet. Come here, sweetheart,” Harry cooed, offering his fingers to smell.

The skittish rabbit pressed his tiny body farther back against the cage, his long ears pressed flat against his head.

”Don’t be frightened, I won’t hurt you,” Harry whispered. 

Harry clicked his tongue, holding his fingers in front of the rabbit to smell. 

The rabbit slowly snuffled against the tips of Harry’s fingers with his pink nose, gauging his intentions.

Harry brushed his fingers against the rabbit’s soft fur on his head, chuckling when the rabbit let him scratch behind one of his ears with one of his short claws.

Before he could scamper further back, Harry plucked him up with one hand by the scruff of his neck. He pulled out the tiny struggling creature, holding him to his chest with both of his arms. 

The rabbit let out an indignant sniffle, making Harry grin.

Cute.

The little bunny burrowed into the crook of his elbow, hiding his face from view. He was still rapidly panting, the scent of fear emanating from him in heady waves. 

Harry lowered his head and scented him, nuzzling against the creature’s long ears to calm him. “Shh, now, little one. No one is going to hurt you.”

Slowly, the rabbit’s breathing calmed to a normal rhythm, his head still buried in Harry’s elbow.

Harry smirked, his fangs aching in his mouth due to proximity and smell of the vulnerable rabbit. The predator within him sensed its natural prey. 

”You’re mine now.”


	2. Frightened Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny Draco with long bunny ears, yum, yum. 🖤
> 
> Uh, warning. Some squick? Listen, there’s gonna be some ✨stuff ✨ going on between these two in their animal/half-animal forms.
> 
> Question: do you want Draco to address Harry as Dada, Daddy, or Papa? Let me know, I’ll let you guys choose. 😏 For right now, I’ll use Dada.

After Harry had returned home after acquiring his new pet, he went to work getting things ready.   
  
Octavius had allowed him to take home a small cage and food. He set the cage up inside of his bedroom on his large writing desk.

The small rabbit had fallen asleep in his arms on the way home, so he had placed him in the cage atop a small pillow he had found in one of his closets.

He filled two separate dishes with water and the plant-based kibble, setting them close to the slumbering rabbit in the cage.

”Poor thing,” Harry tsked, letting one his claws brush against one the rabbit’s long ears. “Dada will take care of you, sweetheart.”

A couple of hours later, the rabbit had awoken from his nap.

Harry saw that the rabbit had left his food untouched, but the fur around his pink nose had been damp. At least he knew he had drank some water.

”Hello, lovely,” Harry said, leaning down to be at eye-level with the rabbit cowering in the corner of his cage.

The rabbit was trembling, his eyes darting around nervously. His fur looked matted in some places, sporadic smudges of dirt marring the pure white.

“Fancy a bath, my little one?”

After some coaxing and petting behind the ears, the rabbit allowed Harry to pick him back up.

He had ran a shallow bath for the rabbit, intending to bathe him. 

The rabbit had begun shrilly squeaking and wildly writhing in his arms when Harry had tried lowering him into the tepid bath water. 

After some vacillation, Harry decided to give a bath with his tongue. It probably wasn’t the best idea due to his inherent nature and predilection for the scent of the rabbit’s fear, but he _needed_ to be cleaned. 

It would be purely clinical, the only purpose being to sufficiently rid the rabbit’s fur of any dirt and tame his disheveled fur.

And who else would do it but his owner?

It was usually a process reserved for young, but Harry supposed he could make an exception for the vulnerable creature.

He had cleaned himself before in his wolf form and knew it was a very proficient way to cleanse.

Harry set the small, bristly creature in the middle of his bed and laid down next to him.

Without putting anymore thought into the matter, he stuck out his elongated tongue and started to lick behind the rabbit’s ears.

After a few moments, he let his tongue trail lower, licking the rabbit’s spine and then back up to his face.

The rabbit let out a small sniffle, wrinkling his pink nose in consternation.

Harry swiped his tongue against the rabbit’s wet nose, grinning when he weakly squeaked in response.

”Looking better already, sweet one,” Harry rasped, stroking his claws along the rabbit’s spine.

The rabbit’s large eyes slid shut, purring contentedly as Harry continued to simultaneously scratch and lick.

The rabbit’s scent allowed Harry to gauge his mood. Right that moment, the rabbit was exuding satisfaction and...

Harry pulled back in surprise, arching a brow.

Arousal? 

No, that couldn’t be it. He thought he must surely be mistaken.

He nudged at the rabbit with nose after finishing cleaning his top, wanting to get to his lower half. 

The rabbit dug his paws into his bedspread, stubbornly clinging on.

”Bashful, are we?” Harry chuckled. “Would it be better if I closed my eyes while I did it, sweetheart?”

The rabbit just laid there trembling before finally acquiescing, stiffly rolling to his back.

”So brave, my sweet one,” Harry praised, beginning to clean the rabbit’s soft tummy with his tongue.

He could feel the rabbit’s nipples against his tongue, the soft little bumps making Harry produce more saliva. The rabbit continued trembling, little satisfied chuffs escaping him.

The rabbit’s fur brushed against his fangs with each lick, making Harry unable to repress a shudder.

This simply wasn’t done. What he was doing would be considered objectionable in the public eye.  
  
 _Perverted_.

A carnivore cleaning an herbivore with his own tongue?

He could see the ghastly headline splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet already.

When he dropped lower to clean the rabbit’s genitalia, the rabbit shot to his feet and bounded to the far end of the bed, his hackles raised in discontent.

”Dada is only trying to clean you, little one. Nothing more, I promise.”

The rabbit snuffled angrily, remaining on the far side of the bed.

Harry rolled his eyes and tapped a claw next to him on the bed. ”Come here, _now_. Dada won’t repeat himself.”

With obvious trepidation, the rabbit slowly hopped back to Harry’s side, obediently rolling to his back. 

“Good boy, such a good boy for dada,” Harry cooed, giving the rabbit a long lick against one of his ears.

The rabbit let out a breathy sniffle that sounded suspiciously like a sigh.

Harry chose to ignore it, resuming his cleaning licks, laving the rabbit’s privates no longer than necessary.

He wanted to establish trust with the little one and the only way to do that was to ease into things. 

“All done.”

Harry picked the rabbit up and walked him over to his cage, placing him gently inside of it.

He studied the ornery little thing, wondering when he would be comfortable enough to change back to his half-human form. 

Perhaps he should buy him some toys in the meantime? Harry didn’t want him becoming bored.

The simple black collar around his neck had been designed by Octavius. He had informed Harry that it was designed to negate his magic use. He had also told him it was charmed to adjust to his size. That meant that when the rabbit decided to change back, the collar would adjust accordingly.

He wondered what atrocities or abuse the small creature had been subjected to to under Octavius’ callous care.

Thinking about the rabbit being harmed in anyway roused the protective predator within him. He felt like growling and baring his teeth, but he knew that would only frighten the rabbit further.

”You can change back whenever you feel comfortable enough to do so, sweetheart. Dada won’t hurt you.”

The rabbit only stared blankly up at him, the small puff that was his tail vibrating.

Harry sighed. “Dada has to run some errands, sweet one. I’ll be back shortly. Try to get some sleep. I’ll bring back treats.”

He closed the rabbit’s cage door and left, wondering what he had exactly gotten himself into by obtaining ownership of the rabbit.

**XXX**

A week went by and the rabbit still hadn’t changed back.

No matter what reassurances Harry cooed, or how many ear scratches he gave, the rabbit remained in his animal form.

Harry knew _some_ progress had been made, however. The rabbit had started to eat his kibble and had stopped trembling every time Harry approached his cage.

Harry took him outside of his cage for an hour or two each day, allowing him to hop around his bedroom as he worked. The rabbit would tire easily, curling up next to Harry’s feet and falling asleep.

At night, Harry tried to make the rabbit sleep in his cage. 

That didn’t last long.

The rabbit would let out high-pitched whines, begging to be taken out. Harry would always eventually give in, taking the rabbit to sleep with him in his bed. 

The rabbit would sleep tucked into his side or curled up on his chest, contentedly purring. 

Harry continued to give the rabbit tongue baths because of his aversion to water. Each bath, the rabbit became more and more relaxed under Harry’s care. 

One evening, he had been licking the rabbit to calm him before bedtime and found himself spending longer than necessary licking his nipples. The rabbit only purred and chuffed happily, pressing upwards against Harry’s tongue.

Harry had only been able to stare at the rabbit’s pink, pebbled nipples, jutting out wantonly from his white fur. They had been wet, sheening with his saliva.

A normal predator’s reaction to such submission from their prey, would be breaking the rabbit’s neck and devouring it. 

That hadn’t been Harry’s first thought.

Harry had found himself growing hard due to the sight and the rabbit’s reaction, so he had promptly stopped grooming him.

The rabbit had softly growled in displeasure, pawing in the air as a sign for Harry to continue.

”Bed time, sweetheart,” Harry had said gruffly.

The rabbit had let out one of his breathy sighs, nuzzling next to Harry’s bare chest and closing his eyes.

Harry had put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling in quiet contemplation.

The rabbit’s tiny snores and warm breath gusting his skin as he slumbered, had made Harry felt possessive satisfaction.

He knew he had to get a grip on his self-control, but with each passing day, it seemed as if his grip only loosened. 

**XXX**

One early morning, after the rabbit being in his animal form for nearly two weeks, Harry awoke to a surprise.

A slightly heavier presence on his chest made him crack one eye open.

He nearly jolted at the sight that greeted him.

His eyes followed the long, white rabbit ears resting against his chest that were attached to a shock of blond hair, the same pale shade as his ears. The angelic face under that blond hair made Harry’s breath catch. 

The boy’s face was pressed against his bare chest, a little dribble of saliva trickling from the side of his full, pink lips. His long, light eyelashes tickled Harry’s skin as his eyes moved restlessly beneath his lids. He murmured something and shifted on top of Harry, attempting to bury his small nose into Harry’s armpit.

Harry allowed it before craning his neck to glance down the boy’s nude body.

A small white poof was at the base of the boy’s spine, directly above his arse. His tail.

The boy was all gangly, delicate looking limbs and pale skin. The boy’s flaccid prick was pressed against Harry’s thigh, feeling like a brand upon his skin.

Harry was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs, his tail unconsciously flicking happily next to him on the bed due to the sight of the boy slumbering on top of him.

He stilled his tail, feeling ridiculous.

Harry rested his head back against his pillow, unsure of how to proceed or how to react to such a sight.

His thoughts were interrupted when the boy shifted again, putting two fingers into his mouth and beginning to suck on them.

One of Harry’s pointed ears twitched.

Exactly how old _was_ this boy? By indulging in such a childish habit, he could only guess. 

It appeared to comfort him, Harry smirking as the boy nuzzled against his chest hair.

Harry tentatively raised his hand and began scratching at the base of one of the boy’s long ears, knowing how he loved it.

The boy moaned softly around his fingers, rocking his hips against Harry’s thigh.

Harry paused.

He couldn’t be possibly deriving _sexual_ pleasure from this little ritual of theirs...could he?

Harry gave him another experimental scratch with his short claw, lifting his thigh to press harder between the boy’s thighs. 

“ _Dada_...” the boy sighed, his prick growing noticeably hard against Harry’s thigh.

Harry could hear his heartbeat in his own ears.

He cupped the boy under his armpits, dragging him up his chest. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” he murmured, nuzzling his nose against the boy’s soft ears, playfully nipping at them. “Tell dada, tell me.” 

The boy’s eyes suddenly popped open, revealing his lambent gray eyes. 

He pulled his wet fingers from his mouth and held them out in front of his face.

He slowly looked up, his long ears flattening against the back of his skull.

”Good morning, little one,” Harry said, grinning.

The boy let out a surprised squeak and scrambled backwards, gracelessly falling off the side of the bed, landing with an audible thump against the floor.

Harry quickly sat up. “ _Sweetheart_?” he asked in a panicked voice, “are you okay?”

The boy was huddled beside the desk his cage was on in a trembling ball, hiding his face from view.

Harry realized that this whole trust gaining process was going to be more difficult than he had initially thought.


	3. Affectionate Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, I don’t even know where my mind goes when I write a new chapter for this fic. 💀
> 
> Enjoy!😏

“Sweetheart, _please_ , come here.”

Harry’s little rabbit had been hiding from him since he had changed back that morning.

The small boy was currently hiding under his writing desk, trembling. He was completely nude except for his collar and Harry had been trying to coax him out for the past two hours.

“Dada just wants to help you, sweet one. Aren’t you cold under there?”

The boy pressed further back against the back of the desk, curling inward.

Harry sighed, dropping to his haunches in front of the desk.

“Don’t you recognize me, baby? You’ve been sleeping with me for the past two weeks. Dada would never hurt you; I promise.”

The boy’s long ears shifted, perking up slightly from the back of his head.

“Are you hungry? Come out from under there and Dada will get you some food.”

The boy turned his head, his large eyes connecting with Harry’s.

Harry smiled and lifted his hand. “That’s right, sweetheart. Come out and I’ll get you some clothes.”

Slowly, the boy dropped to his hands and knees, crawling towards him.

Harry’s mouth went dry, delighted at the submissive stance.

The rabbit pressed his nose against Harry’s open palm, nuzzling into it. Harry cupped the boy’s cheek, letting his thumb slide over his cheekbone. 

The sight of his claw-tipped hand against the boy’s porcelain skin made his stomach curl with pleasure, the predator within him urging him to take action.

The boy crawled between his legs, bumping his nose against Harry’s inner thigh, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock.

“Do you recognize me now, sweet one? Come here, Dada wants to see you better.”

Harry cupped the boy under his armpits and lifted him till he was resting on just his knees. His long ears perked up, twitching under Harry’s gaze.

Harry swallowed thickly at the sight before him.

The boy’s pert nipples were pale pink, just like when he was in his rabbit form. He was thin, his hipbones poking slightly out, as if begging for Harry’s tongue to trace the enticing edges.

Small and pink, his prick hung flaccid between his legs. He had almost no pubic hair, save for some sparse blond curls. There was slight tremble to his pale thighs, his slender fingers wrapping around Harry’s forearms as he held him up.

“Can’t you talk, little one?” Harry asked, pulling him closer.

The boy blinked, confusion evident in his large, pale eyes. His ears flattened against the back of his head and he wrinkled his small nose.

Harry sighed and helped the boy to his feet. “I suppose we can work on that.”

The boy wobbled slightly on his feet, holding onto Harry for balance.

“Come now, sweetheart. Let’s get you something to eat and find you some clothes.”

Harry dressed the boy in one of his old T-shirts. It fit him like a dress, the hem hitting him just above his knees. After dressing his rabbit, he took him to his kitchen to see if he could make him something to eat.

He only had meat stored in his fridge and dry storage, the boy’s kibble he’d gotten from the pet store the only plant-based food he currently owned.

Casting a look back at the boy, he watched as he began curiously sniffing at an open container of coffee grounds.

“Sweetheart, no,” Harry chided.

The boy flinched and sidled up behind him, grabbing at his shirt and letting out a whimper. Harry turned and wrapped his arms around his quivering rabbit, giving him a patient smile.

“You’re not in trouble, little one. I just don’t have any food here that would suit your palate. In the morning, I’ll go to the store and get some food just for you, okay?”

The boy just stared up at him, clutching tightly to his shirt.

“You’re so bloody _cute_ …” Harry raised one hand and smoothed it down the boy’s ears, stopping to gently scratch behind them with his claw.

His rabbit let out a tiny moan, his eyes sliding shut as Harry scratched.

“Like that, do you?” Harry murmured, holding the boy tighter against him.

At the base of the boy’s spine, Harry could see the round outline of the boy’s scut vibrating under his shirt as he scratched.

Harry’s fingers slowed, imagining bending the boy over on his kitchen table and fucking him from behind. He would fuck him that way just to feel that tuft of fur brushing against his lower stomach each time he would viciously pump into his rabbit.

Would his pale skin redden under his claws as he held his hips, rending him open with his cock?

Harry cleared his throat, banishing the erotic images from his mind.

“Kibble it is, then.”

**XXX**

Harry spent the rest of the day trying to coax the boy into talking to him.

The boy remained mute.

The only indication that he actually understood Harry was when he would nod or shake his head in response to his _yes_ or _no_ questions.

The boy had eaten the kibble Harry had given him with no qualms. He felt bad that the boy had to have a meal fit for an animal, but it was all he had for the night.

It was dark out now and the boy was bounding from one end of Harry’s bedroom to other, giggling while he did. The baggy shirt he wore had slipped down, revealing one of his pale shoulders. His blond hair was unkempt and slightly oily around his ears, making Harry frown.

The boy would need a bath, but with his aversion to water, he didn’t know how he would get him in the tub.

Harry laid on his bed, watching the boy. He smiled at the boy’s obvious innocence. In his rabbit form, his sweetheart had loved to hop around his room for hours on end, content to keep going until Harry scooped him up for bath time.

“It’s time for a bath, sweet one.”

The boy skidded to halt and beamed at him but remained on the other side of the room.

Harry sat up, arching a brow. “Come here.”

The boy shook his head, his ears swaying with the movement.

“Are you disobeying Dada?” Harry asked, smirking.

The boy grabbed the hem of his shirt, twisting it in his small hands nervously, shaking his head. His face was flushed, his ears totally flat against the back of his head.

Harry pulled his shirt off over his head and stood up. He crooked his finger at the boy. “Come to Dada. Now.”

The boy was visibly trembling now. He slowly walked over to Harry, his small shoulders hunched. When he stopped in front of him, he wouldn’t look up to meet his eyes.

Harry took pity on his rabbit, running one of his claws against the velvet edge of one of the boy’s ears. “Dada isn’t cross with you with, sweetheart. It’s just bath time.”

The boy looked up, his eyes appearing watery. He pushed past Harry and clambered onto his bed, lying flat on his back. He pulled up his large shirt, exposing his prick and chest.

“Dada,” the boy said softly, arching his back.

Harry’s mouth watered, remembering the feel of the rabbit’s taut nipples beneath his tongue each night. The predator within him came surging forth, ravenous for the taste of the rabbit’s flesh against his tongue, his cock swiftly hardening beneath his trousers.

Eat him. Fuck him. Eat him. _Fuck_ him—

Unbidden, a low growl emanated from the back of his throat.

The boy flinched, lifting his shirt up even more with shaking hands. “ _Dada_?”

Fear was evident in his voice, his glassy eyes wide with terror. He spread his legs submissively and pressed his chest out even more with a small whimper, not looking away from Harry.

Harry dug his claws into his palms, the bite of pain needed to pull him from his primal state of mind.

When the red haze cleared, he looked at his innocent rabbit. He was spread out on his bed, trembling but still obediently holding his shirt up to expose himself to Harry.

“Oh, my poor _sweetheart_ ,” Harry rasped, walking over to the bed. “Don’t be frightened, baby. Dada is sorry.”

He sat on the edge, just next to the boy.

“We can’t do bath time like this while you’re in this form, sweet one. We need to get in the _actual_ bathtub. I’ll help you, I promise. I won’t leave you alone.”

The boy stubbornly shook his head and reached for Harry with both hands.

“ _Dada_ ,” he whispered sweetly.

“Well,” Harry said. “I suppose I could…just for tonight…”

Harry leaned over the boy and flicked out his tongue, pressing it against one of the boy’s hardened nubs. His sweetheart mewled, undulating under his tongue. After leaving both of the boy’s nipples coated in his saliva, he moved up to his long ears. He cleaned each one with long laps of his tongue, the fur soft beneath rough tongue.

The boy’s breath hitched. He rested one of his feet against Harry’s thigh, dangerously close to his covered erection. It throbbed beneath his trousers, hot and aching.

Harry licked down the boy’s sternum, heading for his genitals. He daubed his tongue into the boy’s bellybutton, smiling against his skin when his sweetheart let out a soft sigh.

When his mouth was finally hovering over the boy’s soft prick, he vacillated.

This was very different from their bath time when the boy was in his rabbit form. If Harry cleaned the boy’s prick with his tongue, he would be risking letting his instincts take over.

The boy rocked his hips, eliciting a low whine.

Decision _made_.

Harry lowered his head, giving the boy’s prick a long lick.

“ _D-Dada_ ,” the boy said shakily, spreading his legs even further apart.

Harry kissed the boy’s burgeoning prick, letting one of his fangs softly scrape down the side of his shaft. “Tell Dada,” he said throatily. “Tell me.”

The boy whined, raising his small hands to burrow his fingers into Harry’s hair. He sifted through his hair, grabbing the base of his pointed ears and gently pinching them between his fingers.

Harry groaned, turned on by the boy’s innocent touch. He never let anyone touch his ears, not even people he’d fucked in the past.

A wolf’s ears were sensitive and they didn’t often allow bed partners to touch them. 

Only mates.

The fact that he was allowing an _herbivore do_ something so instinctually sacred and intensely erotic to him—

_Don’t think about it._

He moved lower, licking at the boy’s drawn-up balls and taking time to coat each one in his saliva.

_Marking him._

Evidently spurred on by Harry’s reaction, the boy slid his fingers up his ears. He pressed both of his thumbs just inside, making Harry’s erection throb with _need_. He couldn’t take it anymore. He unzipped the front of his trousers and pulled out his heavy erection.

He began masturbating himself, spreading his pre-cum along his length to ease the friction.

The boy let out a high-pitched moan when Harry pressed his tongue even lower, against his leaking hole. The sweet taste of his slick emboldened Harry, making him push his stiffened tongue past the tight ring of muscles.

The smell and taste of the boy’s slick had Harry’s fist flying up and down over his cock, a burning feeling deliciously building at the base of his spine.

Harry’s rabbit was a wreck beneath his tongue, pressing his hips down as Harry tongue-fucked his hole. His long saliva-damp ears were listless on the bed above his head, the fur of his scut tickling Harry’s jaw as he licked.

“ _Dada, Dada, Dada_ ,” the boy moaned over and over, his hands holding Harry’s head between his legs by his ears.

Harry raised his free hand and reached around the boy’s thigh, grabbing his prick. He wanked them both at the same time while he kept spearing the rabbit’s hole with his tongue.

The boy gave a sharp cry, his cum spurting from the head of his prick and landing on his stomach and chest.

Harry snarled against the boy’s wet hole, finally releasing his hold on his self-control. He jerked himself harshly, coming with his face still buried between the rabbit’s slick-coated thighs. His cum splattered against his expensive rug beneath his bare feet, a barely formed knot surrounding the base of his prick.

His body knew that his rabbit was an Omega, and it didn’t care if they were a different species.

He wanted to mate his rabbit. Breed him, fill him with pups, make him so swollen with his cum that his uterus would overflow with it. 

Harry pulled away with a gasp, standing up and taking a step back. He tucked his waning erection back into his trousers and shoved a hand through his hair.

His ears still tingled from the boy’s touch. His tail was gently wagging behind him, but Harry grabbed it, digging his claws into his fur to stop it.

His rabbit lay panting and flushed on the bed, his spend glistening on his pale chest under the soft light of his bedroom.

When the boy’s gaze connected with Harry’s, he gave him a coy smile. “ _Dada_ ,” he said in a beseeching tone.

Harry knew he should leave the bedroom. A sexual relationship between a carnivore and an herbivore was strictly forbidden. He was putting himself and the boy at risk if he gave in.

When his rabbit gave a needy whimper, he couldn’t resist.

He walked over and climbed beside him on the bed, pulling his back against his chest. He whispered a cleaning charm, the boy’s sweet-smelling slick and cum disappearing.

”Shh,” Harry shushed. “Dada is here. It’s time for bed, sweet one.”

The boy turned over and nuzzled against Harry’s chest hair, purring contentedly.

“You know, I really need to give you a name. Unless...you want to _tell_ me your name?”

The boy let out a cute sniffle, playfully nipping at one of Harry’s nipples.

”Okay. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, naughty boy.”

Harry gently tweaked the soft tuft of the boy’s tail and grinned when the boy let out an indignant squeak.

”Tomorrow,” Harry promised.


	4. Obedient Boy

“What do you mean he can’t _speak_?”

Draco huddled behind his dada, trembling under the curious eyes that surrounded him.

After his dada had dressed him in new clothes, he had informed him that they were going out. He hadn’t been expecting a house _full_ of carnivores, though. 

His dada stood taller, blocking their view of him behind his back. “What I said, Hermione. He won’t speak and I’m not going to force him into doing it.”

The feline witch arched an inquisitive brow, her pointed ears twitching irritably “Well, he can go help Pansy in the kitchen. He doesn’t need to speak to help with the food.”

His dada turned, stooping to whisper in one of his ears, “Go to the kitchen and help Pansy prepare the food, sweetheart. I’ll be in the dining room with my friends. Be a good boy tonight and I’ll reward you when we get home.”

Draco peeked around his dada’s shoulder, seeing that the strange carnivores had already lost interest in him and were uncorking a bottle of wine. He pulled back to look up into his dada’s eyes, letting out a soft whine.

He didn’t _want_ to be parted from his dada.

His dada’s eyes softened. “Oh, don’t make those eyes at me, baby. You’re my _good_ boy, aren’t you?”

Draco nodded and pressed to his tiptoes, nuzzling against the stubbled underside of his dada’s jaw submissively. His dada gave a low, approving growl in response.

“Go now, sweetheart. Don’t make me tell you twice.”

Draco gave a coquettish lick to his dada’s throat, inhaling his unique scent for courage.

His dada growled again and reached around his hips, tweaking his exposed tail in warning. “ _Go_.”

Draco quickly turned and skittered towards the kitchen.

His dada’s friends’ house was large and elegantly decorated, something Draco was unfamiliar with.

Most of his life had been spent with his aunt Bellatrix in the country and they had been barely able to afford furniture, let alone throw _dinner parties_. His aunt had forbidden him from traveling further than the perimeters of their property and she had always been the one to go into the nearby town to get supplies. His life before captivity had been peaceful but had been also blissfully ignorant.

When he had been captured, he had spent so much time caged and afraid. It had traumatized him, the things he had seen. He didn’t like thinking about those things and they often snuck up on him in his dreams.

Sleeping with his dada at night made him feel safe. He hadn’t felt safe in a long time. His dada kept the bad dreams away.

Draco rounded the end of the corridor and entered a spacious kitchen.

A female, the same species as him, was standing in front of the large kitchen island, chopping up slices of raw meat on a cutting board. Her ears and tail were pitch black, her pale skin a sharp contrast to her long sable hair. Her left ear bore a scarred over tear. It looked as if someone had bitten into it with serrated teeth.

An involuntary shiver came over him.

“Are you Potter’s new pet?” she asked in a cynical tone. “It’s all my owners have been blabbering about the past few weeks.”

Draco flattened his ears, wringing his hands nervously.

The female’s eyes narrowed to slits. “What? You can’t talk? Did they take your tongue?”

Take his… _tongue_?

Draco shook his head and stepped closer to the island.

The girl sighed loudly and eyed him disapprovingly. “Well, if you’re not going to talk, you can at least help me. Bring me those spices from the rack behind you.”

Draco turned and spotted a carrier of an eclectic mix of spices on the counter behind him. He grabbed them and scurried over to the girl’s side, setting them on the marble countertop next to her.

The girl was same height as him and roughly the same age, maybe a bit older. Draco couldn’t help but stare at her as she seasoned the raw meat.

A collar of burnished copper circled her throat, looking similar to his own collar. He wondered if it, too, repressed her magic. He glanced up at her torn ear and then back down to her black scut that poked out from the back of her threadbare trousers.

He hadn’t seen another rabbit in a long time. He gave a surreptitious sniff, scenting her.

She was a Beta.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to scent someone without their permission?”

Draco startled and stepped back, fearing corporeal reprimand.

The girl glowered at him before she finally turned and went back to preparing the food.

“You’re obviously wet behind the ears, kid. I can smell that you’re an Omega. Let me guess, your master is using you as a fuck toy?”

Draco furrowed his brows.

Fuck _toy_? What did that mean?

He knew what the word _fuck_ meant, having heard it from his aunt growing up and while in captivity many times before.

Fuck meant copulation, but toy? Like a _child’s_ toy?

He had owned a stuffed rabbit as a pup that he had christened ‘Nibbles’. Perhaps that’s what she meant? But he had certainly never done anything sexual with it…

 _Not like the things he had done with his Dada_ …

The girl glanced at him, her dark eyes widening fractionally. “Do you not know what that means?”

She gave a bark of laughter and Draco’s cheeks suffused with heat.

“Wow, I’m sorry, kid. All the herbivore Omegas I know are usually sold into sex work or personally acquired as a fuck toy for some depraved carnivore Alpha.” She lifted her knife, pointing at Draco’s stomach. “That womb inside of you is a blessing and a curse. _Especially_ in London.”

She paused, her knife now poised above a slab of bleeding meat, glinting under the recessed lighting from above. “So, if you’re not a fuck toy, what are you, kid?”

Draco remained silent, his eyes darting from the girl and back to the knife she was holding.

She scoffed. “Whatever. My name is _Pansy_. Can you say that, kid? Say it, go ahead.”

Draco worried his lower lip between his teeth for a moment before answering. “P-Pansy,” he croaked, the name sounding foreign on his tongue.

Pansy grinned, her long black ears erect with delight, the torn one drooping slightly lower assumedly from cartilage damage.

“Well, there you go. You’re not a total idiot. Now run out back and fetch me the bin of potatoes. They brought a shipment in this morning and I forgot to bring them in. _Now_ , kid.”

Draco hurried to follow her command, sprinting toward where she pointed and opening the door at the back of the kitchen. Just outside, there were several boxes pressed against the side of the house next to the door. He found the bin of potatoes and lifted it, quickly returning back to Pansy’s side.

“Good job, kid. Now set it down next to me and bring the carnivores a new bottle of wine. Don’t open it, though. Mrs. Granger-Weasley doesn’t like her wine sullied by the hands of _herbivores_ ,” she said dryly.

Draco set down the potatoes and looked where she pointed, spotting a row of unopened wine bottles on the counter. He went over and picked one up.

“Come back in here after you give them it. I could use some help plating,” Pansy said, flicking her knife and making droplets of blood fly across the countertop.

Draco grimaced and left the kitchen, making his way back to the living room, towards the sliding double doors that acted as a partition between the dining area and the sitting area. They were closed now, and the sound of his dada’s muffled voice made him pause in his tracks.

“He’ll talk when he’s ready to talk, Ron. I’m not going to scare the poor thing any more than he already has been.”

Someone laughed, low and grating. “You talk about him as if he has an _opinion_ on the matter. _Make_ him talk. When my herbivore acts out of line, a suitable punishment is due. They only learn by rectification, Potter.”

Draco held his breath, his fingers tightening around the neck of the bottle.

“I agree with Theo, Harry. If we start treating them as _equals,_ we’ll be back in the same place we were before the start of the war.” Draco recognized Hermione’s no-nonsense voice.

Draco swallowed nervously, mulling over their words.

Would his dada… _punish_ him?

Would he make Draco his… _fuck toy_?

A large hand clamped over his mouth, almost making him drop the bottle of wine. He was pulled backwards, stumbling slightly as he tried to stay upright. The person holding him backed them into the shadowed corridor in front of the sitting area.

“Curious little thing, aren’t you?” The person whispered into one of his ears.

Draco tried to look up, but the hand around his mouth tightened. He could scent that the man was an Alpha.

“Has Potter broken you in yet? Have you gone into heat while under his care, _Omega_?”

Draco shook his head, clutching the wine bottle tightly to his chest.

“ _Mmm_ ,” the person murmured, nuzzling against one of Draco’s long ears. “Pity I couldn’t have snatched you up first. An Omega rabbit is rare to come by and you look so _ripe_. I work with your master at the Ministry. Perhaps he could loan you out to me during one of your heats.”

Draco shivered, not liking the strange man’s lips against his ear. It didn’t feel like when his dada touched him. It felt… _wrong_.

“Let him go, or I’ll call out for Mr. Potter.”

The man stiffened behind him and Draco glanced to the side, seeing Pansy standing completely still next to them. Shadows hid her expression from view, but Draco could see the knife still clutched in her right hand at her side.

“Mind your own business, herbivore _cunt_ ,” the man hissed.

“He is my business. Let him go, or I’ll tell Mr. Potter you were touching his Omega without permission.”

The man behind him snorted and released Draco, shoving him forward. 

“I’ll see you later, _Omega_ ,” the man taunted before shouldering past Draco to return to the dining room.

All Draco saw of the man was his broad-shouldered back and a gray, wiry tail hanging from the back his dark slacks before he disappeared from view. 

Pansy groaned and grabbed Draco’s hand, tugging him back towards the kitchen. Once they were back inside, she whirled on him.

“Honestly, kid, do you even know how to follow _directions_? I said to bring them the wine, not attract the attention of most skeevy Alpha in attendance!”

Draco was trembling, his eyes brimming with unshed tears at Pansy’s obvious disappointment in him.

A line appeared between Pansy’s dark brows, her demeanor softening. “Aw, don’t cry kid. You have to be on guard. Being an Omega herbivore isn’t the going to be the easiest life, you know?”

Draco averted her gaze, staring at the floor in shame.

He hadn’t _wanted_ the cruel Alpha’s attention.

Pansy sighed and took the bottle of wine from him, setting it on the island along with her knife. “It’s okay, kid. Do you want to help me make the desert?” When Draco remained silent, she said, “I’ll let you hold the mixing bowl.”

Draco looked up and hiccupped softly before throwing himself forward and wrapping his arms around Pansy.

“ _P-pansy_ ,” he cried, burrowing into her chest, his ears tucked beneath her chin.

“There, there,” Pansy said stiltedly. “It’ll be okay, kid.”

”What’s going on?”

They both turned in unison, still holding each other.

Draco’s dada was standing in the entryway of the kitchen. He sniffed the air, his eyes darkening with suspicion. He emitted a low growl, making the short hairs at the nape of Draco’s neck stand on end.

“Why does my rabbit smell like _fear_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me looking at myself in the mirror after I write a new chapter for this fic: 
> 
> 👁👄👁


	5. Reluctant Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of scent marking with piss
> 
> 😏

His sweetheart was... _lying_.

Not verbally, but his demeanor was telling to Harry.

Ever since they had gotten home from the dinner party, his rabbit emanated _fear_.

His sweetheart had avoided him, even _flinching_ when he’d tried to kiss his one of his long ears.   
  
It surprised him how much it... _bothered_ him. He didn’t want his baby to be afraid of him. He didn’t _like_ it.

It just wouldn’t do.

He entered his bedroom, spotting his rabbit changing into one of his old t-shirts for bedtime.

”Sweetheart?”

His rabbit’s shoulders stiffened and he turned away, yanking down the hem of the overly large shirt over the top of his pale thighs.

Did he...not _want_ him to see him?

Harry quickly crossed the room, pressing his nose to the nape of his rabbit’s neck and inhaling. 

There it was.

He could smell the Beta rabbit’s scent, the smell of meat and...

The scent of _fear_ accompanied by... _another_ Alpha’s scent.

Harry growled, his ears stiffening. 

His rabbit startled and let out a small gasp, whipping around to face him. His face was flushed, a slight tremble to his snow-white ears.

Harry grasped him by both shoulders, trying to reign in his instinctual anger. 

“ _Who_ touched you?” he demanded.

The boy shook his head, hugging himself.

”No? No one touched you?”

The rabbit’s cheeks were crimson, his shoulders hunched defensively. He shook his head again.

”Then if no one touched you... _you_ touched someone else at the party?”

Harry let out a deep snarl, pushing the boy aside and sweeping an arm across the top of his dresser. All the items on top of it clattered to the floor, some framed pictures’ glass cracking upon impact.

The boy whined, backing away from Harry.

Harry felt anger like he’d never known, his first instinct being to transform and mark the boy. Piss on him, fuck him, _breed_ him. Make a mess of his sweetheart until there was no one else but _Harry_.

He shoved his fingers though his hair, trying to get back control. His transformation was on the brink, his skin feeling entirely too tight against his muscles. His fangs elongated in his mouth, pressing painfully against his lips and making his gums _ache_.

”Dada?” his rabbit whispered.

He felt trembling fingers against his tense back.

Harry turned and grabbed the boy’s wrist, yanking him against his chest. 

“Dada! No!”

The boy struggled fruitlessly against him, the tips of his long ears brushing against the underside of Harry’s jaw.

”Who were you touching? Which Alpha was it?”

The boy shook his head again, panting, the scent of his fear saturating the air around him.

” _Tell me_!” Harry roared, reaching down with one clawed hand to hike up the hem of the boy’s shirt. He pressed his claws to the curve of his rabbit’s arse, digging his claws into his delicate skin.

The boy whimpered, trying to pull away. 

Harry hooked one of his finger’s into the boy’s cleft, his claw meeting what could only be the boy’s leaked slick. 

Harry groaned, gingerly pressing his finger to the boy’s wet hole, feeling it clench against his fingertip. 

“So wet, sweetheart. Is this for me, or the Alpha you were with?”

A small sound emitted from the boy, a cross between a whimper and a sob.

Harry roughly pressed his clawed finger into the boy’s slick-covered hole, not caring if he tore the boy’s delicate opening.

The scent of the other Alpha was faint, but still there. 

It _infuriated_ him.

Harry sunk his finger deeper, his heart tightening when his sweetheart cried out in pain.

“Tell me, tell me, sweetheart, or I _will_ piss on you to cover that offending scent.”

The boy sniffled and let out a high-pitched shriek. 

“No! No, Dada! No— _fuck_ toy!”

Harry froze, stilling his finger in the boy’s tight hole.

”What did you just say?”

The boy sobbed tiredly, still pushing at Harry’s chest with his small hands.

”No...No, Dada. No— _fuck toy_.”

Harry gingerly pulled his finger from the boy’s tight hole, wincing when he saw a smear of blood on his claw. He quickly licked off the blood from his claw, the predator within him purring at the delectable taste of his rabbit.

He tamped down his baser instincts, focusing on his trembling rabbit.

“Oh, baby...” he said softly, disgusted with himself.

He had lost control.

His rabbit glared up at him, angrily yanking his shirt down. 

“ _Bad_ Dada!” he shouted, and then, his sweetheart slapped him.

Truthfully, it felt like the brush of a butterfly’s wings to Harry, but his heart _ached_. _He_ was the one to cause his gentle rabbit to physically react. 

This was his fault. 

“Come here, baby. Let Dada kiss it better. He’s sorry, baby,” Harry cooed, holding out his arms.

The boy shook his head, stepping back. He crossed his arms over his chest, his shoulders stiff.

“Won’t you talk to Dada? I acted out of line. I assumed when I should have talked to you first. Won’t you look at me, baby? Won’t you look at Dada?”

His sweetheart kept his gaze on the floor before reluctantly glancing up at Harry from under his blond lashes.

”Dada...” he said weakly.

Harry’s heart tripped.

He stepped forward and swept the boy up into his arms, holding him bridal style. When his sweetheart’s breath hitched, he knew his hole was hurting him.

”Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry I’ve hurt you. Come on, let’s take a bath together and I’ll make it better, baby.”

Harry carried the boy to his adjoining bathroom. He gently set the boy on his feet and began preparing the tub. Once the large porcelain tub had filled halfway with warm water, he stripped out of his formal clothes.   
  
When he was fully naked, he turned to help his rabbit out of his shirt. 

His rabbit, now nude, stiffened. He warily eyed the bathtub behind Harry.

Harry smiled, bending to kiss the base of one of the boy’s soft ears.

“Don’t be frightened, baby. Dada will get in with you. I’ll hold you, sweetheart.”

His rabbit slowly lifted both his arms, casting Harry an expectant but trusting look.

Harry promptly bent and picked him up, carrying the boy to the tub. He carefully stepped into the water, lowering them both down. Harry moved his tail to the side and sat, pulling the boy between his legs so that his back was pressed to his front.

When he felt the boy’s wet scut press against his hard cock, he groaned low in his throat, exhilarating in the feel of the boy’s wet, downy fur caressing his shaft as he slid down to a sitting position.

”Dada...” the boy said shakily, his ears languidly drooping.

Harry wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer. “Feel good, sweetheart?”

The boy nodded and whimpered when Harry began massaging the edges of his long ears. He pressed his clawed thumbs into the delicate cartilage, mimicking what the boy had done to _him_ the other day.

”So cute,” Harry murmured.

He lowered his head and began licking up droplets of water from the boy’s velvet ears, letting his tongue occasionally dip inside to taste the warm, delicate membrane on the inside. His fur was sparse on the inside, the peach fuzz rubbing against his rough tongue with each lick.

The boy was openly moaning now, pressing his thighs together, his hands resting on top of Harry’s raised knees.

”Do you forgive Dada?” Harry whispered, pressing kisses along the boy’s ear and then lower, to his neck.

His rabbit shook his head, the water inside of the tub sloshing as he shifted, pressing his arse against Harry’s prick under the water. Harry hissed in a breath through his gritted teeth, rubbing his cock between the boy’s slippery cheeks.

”So good, sweetheart. Dada’s sweet boy, my _good_ boy,” Harry praised breathlessly.

The boy’s scut teased the head of Harry’s cock, adding a torturous sensation that had him gripping the sides of the tub.

The slick leaking from the boy’s hole paired with the water, easing the glide and making his rabbit emit needy sounds as Harry leisurely fucked between his cheeks.

”Still mad?” Harry said, his voice rough. “Then I’ll have to apologize better...”

Harry reached around his rabbit’s chest with both hands, pinching his pink, pebbled nipples between his clawed fingers. He slowly began rolling the small nubs between his knuckles, his cock throbbing harder with each whimper and moan the boy released.

”Get on your hands and knees in front of me, sweetheart. Let Dada _show_ you how sorry he is.”

Harry’s rabbit slowly maneuvered to his hands and knees between Harry’s spread legs. He was small enough to fit, the tips of his lax ears just breaching the surface of the water.

When the boy was spread before Harry, he swallowed thickly.

His small, leaking hole looked irritated from his claw, the rim slightly reddened. Clear slick seeped from his hole, trailing down his inner thighs. Droplets of water clung to his twitching tail, his tight, pink sac drawn up below his tiny, leaking Omega prick.

Harry’s mouth flooded with saliva, his fangs feeling tight against his gums in his mouth. 

He remembered the taste of the boy’s blood, sweet and heady. His reddened hole beckoned him, unable to stop himself from wrapping his hands around the boy’s upper thighs. 

His black-clawed fingertips pressed into the boy’s pale skin, red marks blossoming underneath them. It was obscenely erotic to Harry and obscenely _forbidden_.

”Dada?” 

Harry snapped out of it, loosening his grip around the boy’s thighs.

”I’m right here, sweetheart. Just admiring how beautiful you look. So sweet for Dada. Do you want Dada’s tongue? Tell me.”

The boy nodded vigorously, his wet ears swaying in the water. He arched his back, opening himself even further to Harry’s eyes.

” _Dada_ ,” he moaned.

Harry promptly leaned forward, pressing his opened mouth to the boy’s hole. He licked at the reddened rim, slick and the faint tang of the boy’s blood evident on his tongue as he lapped.

The boy whimpered, pressing his hips back as Harry delved his tongue inside of his hole. 

“Oh, Dada, _Dada_ ,” the boy repeated, his prick remaining untouched as Harry sucked and prodded at his slowly loosening hole with his tongue.

He pulled back, his mouth surely glistening with the boy’s slick. “Touch yourself sweetheart. Wrap your hand around yourself, let Dada see how you touch yourself.”

The boy furiously blushed, but did as he was told. He began wanking himself and Harry smirked before returning his tongue to his rabbit’s fluttering hole.

Harry stopped licking to kiss and suck at the boy’s sac, muttering, “So sweet, all _mine_ , no one else’s.”

His rabbit’s breathing picked up, his arm speeding its movements.

”Gonna come for Dada? I want to see it.”

Harry pressed his tongue flat against the boy’s sweet tasting hole. He slid his hands up, using his thumbs to spread the boy wider. He stiffened his tongue and stuck it in the boy’s hole, curling it upwards as much as he was able.

His rabbit let out a high-pitched gasp, coming into the water. 

Harry groaned, peppering kisses against the boy’s hole, cheeks, and tender thighs.

”D-dada,” the boy stammered, his thighs trembling as he tried to remain upright.

Harry pulled the boy back against him by his hips, his neglected cock pulsing with desire as the boy settled between his legs.

Harry pressed his cheek to the boy’s damp blond hair, caressing his rabbit’s arm with his claws and smiling when he shivered in response.

”Do you forgive Dada for his terrible behavior?”

The boy nodded dazedly, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Harry’s throat.

Harry held him closer, his heart cinching.

” _Never_ call yourself a _fuck toy_ again.” Harry pinched the boy’s chin between his fingers, angling his head up to look him in the eyes. “Do you hear me, sweetheart?”

The boy’s gray eyes widened and he nodded.   
  
“Good,” Harry said gruffly. “You are my sweetheart, my precious, my _rabbit_.”

His rabbit’s lower lip wobbled, his eyes turning misty. “Dada.”

Harry’s eyes softened. “What is it, baby?”

The boy took one of Harry’s large hands and moved it to his own chest, directly over his heart.

” _Draco_ ,” the boy whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT
> 
> You know you liked it. 😏


	6. Desperate Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning note:** piss marking and blood. 
> 
> 😏

His sweetheart had been acting... _strange_.

Ever since they had returned from Diagon Alley that day, Draco had sequestered himself in their bedroom. 

Harry thought they had been making progress. After telling Harry his real name, Draco had seemed to be warming up to him enough to talk more. He only said a few words, but at least he was _talking_.

Harry knew it was about building trust, but trust between a carnivore and herbivore was laughable to some.

You simply couldn’t trust someone whose natural instincts were to hunt and _kill_ you.

But...Harry hoped for _more_ between himself and his rabbit.

While taking Draco to the different shops, the boy had picked up a stuffed wolf from one of the display shelves. It had been a child’s toy, but it had obviously excited him.

Draco had pointed to it and then to Harry, his white ears twitching excitedly. In the end, Harry had been unable to deny him. He had bought it for his rabbit and had allowed the boy to pick out his preferred foods from the herbivore market.

When they had returned home, Harry had made them both lunches, but had noticed Draco’s waning mood. The boy had been slouched over his plate of veggies, a flush coloring his cheeks and nose. His blond fringe had appeared damp with sweat, his ears drooping around his shoulders. 

Without a word, Draco had abruptly left the table. Harry hadn’t tried to stop him, wanting to give him his space. The boy had been basically sold into slavery for carnivores and it was a fact that Harry had become uncomfortable with. His friends and co-workers showed disdain for herbivores and if they knew of Harry’s intimate interactions with his rabbit, they’d surely be disgusted.

For a carnivore to commit sexual acts with an herbivore was forbidden. Taboo. Not only that, if a carnivore and herbivore were to procreate, it would surely end in demise.

Despite all of that, Harry found himself coming to _care_ for the boy. When he had smelled the scent of another Alpha on his sweet rabbit, he’d seen red. He admittedly overreacted, and his behavior was starting to become worrisome. He couldn’t become too attached to the boy.

To become attached would put them both in danger and the thought of his sweetheart being punished because of him…

It had to _stop_.

After an hour or two, Harry couldn’t keep his distance any longer.

Harry made his way to his bedroom, stopping at the closed bedroom door. He paused, perking up his ears in attempt to listen. The sound of Draco’s panting breaths met his ears, making him throw open the door.

The scent that met his nostrils made him halt, a low growl escaping him. He hadn’t smelled it in a while, but it was unmistakable to him.

Draco was in heat.

His Omega pheromones were being pumped into the air, filling the room with the cloying scent. 

Calling out to Harry.

His cock instinctively reacted, blood swiftly filling his shaft until he was rigid beneath his trousers. His fangs lengthened, erupting from his gums, slicing his lower lip with how fast they slid down. 

He wanted to shift, the familiar symptom being his skin feeling too tight against his muscles.

He shook his head and sank his claws into one of his thighs, the needed pain grounding him enough to fight off the shift.

At first glance, he couldn’t see Draco in the room. The bed was empty and Harry’s eyes traveled down, locking on the edge of the sheets sticking out from the side of the bed on the floor.

Harry rushed over, met with a bundle of blankets and sheets on the floor.   
  
The smell was coming from the lone bundle.

A _trembling_ bundle of blankets and sheets.

He knelt, sliding a claw underneath the topmost blanket and flipping it back.  
  
Draco’s long ears were revealed, his velvet fur dampened by perspiration. His blond hair was in disarray, several strands sticking to the side of his plush lips.

His rabbit’s eyes were closed, his eyes moving restlessly beneath his lids. Harry watched in avid fascination as a droplet of perspiration slid down the boy’s neck and caught on the back of his collar.

Without hesitation, he flipped back more of the boy’s covers and sucked in a harsh breath. 

Draco was stark naked.

In his pale arms, he clutched the stuffed wolf Harry had bought him to his bare chest. He was curled around it, most of his fair skin flushed as he panted in his sleep. 

The sight was sweetly innocent yet obscenely erotic to Harry. 

It made his heart ache and his cock _throb_. 

Harry’s eyes moved down, catching on Draco’s twitching tail. A trail of clear, glistening slick had leaked from the boy’s hole, covering his inner thighs and pooling on the blanket under his hips.

Harry clenched his jaw, feeling his claws sprout even longer from his fingertips as his inner wolf fought for control.

With a snarl, he dropped down and began lapping up Draco’s pooled slick, his tongue then moving up the boy’s warm thighs, groaning at the sweet taste. His heat slick was different— _hotter_. It seemed to burn his tongue while making his own salivary glands gush. 

When his tongue met the boy’s wet hole, he couldn’t stop. He raised one hand to spread the boy’s cleft, almost shifting at the sight of his cute, pink hole as it contracted before his rapt gaze.

Draco shifted on top of his makeshift nest, rolling fully to his back. Still hugging his stuffed wolf to his chest, he whimpered, spread his legs.

Harry didn’t hesitate.

He dropped to his hands and knees before the boy’s spread thighs, laving Draco’s pink hole with his eager tongue.

His rabbit mewled softly, his long ears splayed out.

“Such a _sweet_ thing, my beautiful baby,” Harry murmured, his lengthened fangs making it hard for him to speak properly.

After licking and sucking at the boy’s hole for a while, he bit off one of his claws and sank his finger into Draco’s loosened hole. 

With a high-pitched moan, Draco lifted his hips. His small prick was hard, the pink crown seeping pre-cum across his flat stomach.

Harry leaned forward and sucked Draco’s small cock into his mouth, his lips tickled by the boy’s sparse, blond pubic hair.

When he began pumping his finger in and out of his rabbit’s tight hole, the boy’s eyes popped open, meeting Harry’s when he looked down with a gasp.

Harry slammed his finger into Draco, curling it slightly while never stopping the suction of his mouth. 

“ _D-Dada_!”

The boy came with sharp cry, never releasing the hold on his stuffed rabbit.

His cum hit the back of Harry’s throat, moaning low as he swallowed his rabbit’s semen.

Draco went pliant, making a small, strained sound as Harry pulled his finger from the boy’s tight, wet clasp. He brought the finger up to his mouth, licking away his sweet slick.

“Dada...” Draco whined, rubbing his cheek against his stuffed wolf.

“What is it, baby? Do you want Dada between your thighs, soothing that _sweet_ ache for you?”

The boy shook his head, blushing.   
  
Harry quickly undressed, wanting them to touch skin-to-skin. _Needing_ it.

Craving it.

He crawled over the trembling boy, his tail brushing between Draco’s inner thighs. His heavy cock hung between them, pressing against the boy’s own slowly hardening prick.

“Why not sweetheart? Dada can make it better for you, make it not so _much_...”

Draco shook his head again, pushing at Harry’s bare chest with one hand, his other arm still clutching his stuffed wolf. 

“Dada... _no_ ,” the rabbit whispered.

Harry lifted a hand and pressed the tip of his claw into the boy’s soft cheek. His sweetheart reluctantly turned his eyes, gazing up at him from under his long lashes.

“I know you need it, baby. Let your dada take care of you.” Harry dropped his head lower, licking a wet stripe up one of the boy’s long ears.

Draco shivered, moaning softly as even more slick oozed between his legs. The scent was enough to make Harry’s cock twitch against Draco’s, feeling the boy’s small prick spurt more pre-cum against his shaft.

“Do you want Dada to beg?” his voice dropper lower, thicker, “make your Dada beg to fuck you the way you want—the way we _both_ want.”

Draco shook his head again, biting his lower lip between his teeth. 

Before Harry could react, the boy shoved out from underneath of him and tried to crawl away. His escape was hindered by his refusal to drop his stuffed animal and Harry was quicker, his predator instincts kicking in.

His hand shot out, clamping around the boy’s ankle. With a low growl, he dragged the rabbit back towards him. He wanted to shift, to change to his wolf form. His instincts were screaming at him to _mate_ , to knot the small rabbit and fill him with his seed. He wanted to breed the boy, fill him with his litter of pups.

Harry liked that idea, _wanted_ it so badly. To see Draco’s stomach swollen with their litter, his chest becoming engorged with milk to feed their young.

At that moment, Harry wanted nothing more.

Fuck their differences. Fuck societal rules. Fuck their _biology_.

He dragged the struggling boy facedown back to the makeshift nest, his thoughts solely focused on breeding.

The scent of the boy’s slick and pheromones only ramped up his own instincts, his clawed hand gripping one of the boy’s thighs and hitching it higher, splaying him underneath Harry.

“Dada, _please_ ,” Draco begged hoarsely.   
  
Harry took his throbbing cock in his hand and aimed it, pressing the crown against the boy’s warm, seeping hole. A barely formed knot was already showing at the base of his thickly veined shaft, his body ready to mate. 

Harry knew he could only get Draco pregnant if he shifted, so he was just barely able to hold back.

With gritted teeth, he sank into the boy’s wet channel.   
  
Draco arched his back, his scut meeting Harry’s coarse pubic hair when he was finally fully sheathed within his rabbit. 

”Dada, no,” the boy said weakly, his body belying his words as slick poured from the boy’s hole. It dribbled down the back of Draco’s thighs and the front of Harry’s, making their connecting skin tacky.

Harry placed both of large hands on the boy’s narrow hips, sinking his claws into the soft, pale skin.

The boy was trembling under his hands, his pink rim stretched over his cock, his rabbit’s scut tickling Harry’s skin as the white fur pressed against his lower stomach.

“So sweet for Dada, my _good_ rabbit,” Harry murmured throatily, beginning to shallowly thrust in and out of the boy.

Draco whined, pressing the upper half of his body against the floor. The stance was entirely submissive, his instincts kicking in as he leisurely fucked his rabbit.

Something was happening inside of him, something that felt _right_. He wanted Draco to yield, but he also wanted him to _fight_. Wanted him to _run_.

He folded himself over the small boy, curling an arm under Draco’s chest and yanking him up. With his chest to the boy’s back, he started snapping his hips against his rabbit, slamming his cock deep each time.

Draco keened, his long ears drooping around his beautiful, flushed face. 

Harry nipped at one, accidentally nicking it with his fang.

”Dada!” Draco cried sharply, a thin trail of blood sluicing down the white fur of his ear, staining it crimson. 

The sight made Harry’s thrusts falter, the taste and smell of his rabbit’s blood awakening something... _primal_.

He sped up his thrusts, slamming into the boy’s wet hole with feral urgency. While he fucked, he lapped at the boy’s ear, his eyes rolling back at the taste of his rabbit’s delectable blood.

”Dada, p-please, _gentle_ ,” his prey whispered, his dulcet voice catching on the last word.

The whispered plea penetrated Harry’s lust-induced haze, snapping him out of his own instinctual driving need to _mate_.

He looked down, noticing that Draco had one small hand still clutching his stuffed wolf on the floor, his small body shaking underneath of Harry.

”Oh, sweetheart,” Harry rasped. “My _baby_ —“

He pulled out of Draco, helping flip him over.

Draco warily looked up at him, his lashes wet. Tears trekked down his cheeks, a slight tremble to his parted lips. 

His thighs were still submissively spread, his prick hard and soaked with pre-cum. His pink nipples were stiff, standing out against his fair skin. The rim of opening looked stretched, irritated and drenched with slick.

”Dada,” Draco said, dropping his stuffed wolf to reach up with both arms. “H-hold me, Dada.”

Harry growled, dropping down and allowing Draco to wrap his arms around his neck. The boy pulled back to look at him, his eyes flicking down to Harry’s lips.

”Do you want us to kiss, sweetheart? Do you want to kiss Dada while we rut?”

Draco nodded, his ears flattening coyly against the back of his head. Harry pressed his mouth to his rabbit’s, reaching down to press his cock back to Draco’s opening, sinking in.

The kiss was clumsy and wet, Draco barely opening his mouth as Harry stroked his tongue against the boy’s. Before long they stopped, Draco’s little moans and tiny wails filling the room as Harry took him.

”Come for Dada, baby, talk to me. Tell Dada,” Harry urged hoarsely, pleasure building at the base of his spine.

”Dada, Dada, _faster_.”

Harry picked up his pace, delivering brutal slams of his cock into Draco’s hole, his slicked channel gripping Harry with unrelenting pleasure.

”Come for Dada,” Harry grunted. “Come on my cock. Let Dada see, let me _feel_.”

He angled his thrusts, knowing when he was hitting the boy’s prostate by how loudly he began to moan and writhe beneath him.

”Dada, Dada, _Dada_ ,” Draco sobbed, his body jolting with each punishing stab of Harry’s cock.

When Harry felt Draco’s cum spurt hotly on his abdomen, he let out a low snarl and began to desperately fuck into his rabbit. He wanted to shoot his cum deep into the boy’s womb, get him pregnant with his litter, needing to—

With a guttural groan, he came inside of his rabbit. His knot was fully formed, but he was just able to barely able to hold back from forcing it inside of his rabbit. He had shoved himself as deep as he could, not wanting any of his cum to escape from the boy’s body when he pulled out.

When he had finally emptied himself inside of Draco, Harry gingerly slid his cock out of the boy’s hole.

Looking down at his sated rabbit, possessive pride washed over him.

Draco was limp, both of his legs still bent and spread. Some of Harry’s cum had unfortunately seeped from his opening, mixing with the pooled slick beneath his hips. His long ear wasn’t bleeding anymore, the wound sealed off due to Harry’s saliva.

He looked mated— _marked_.

But his instincts weren’t satisfied. There was one more thing he wanted, no, _needed_ to do.

He took his slowly softening cock in his hand and aimed it down, releasing a torrent of his own piss. He sprayed a circle around the boy, wetting the sheets and blankets of his makeshift nest.

It was another sacred ritual only reserved for wolves— _mates_.

But Harry didn’t care. He just wanted the boy to be drenched in his fluids, inside and _out_.

For good measure, he let some of the waning stream splatter against Draco’s thighs, ensuring his scent and proprietary claim. Draco moaned softly when the hot liquid hit his bare skin, pulling his stuffed wolf back against his chest.

”Dada...”

Draco reached out with his free hand, his gray eyes beseeching. 

His sweetheart’s heat was far from over and Harry planned to be there for his rabbit for every agonizingly desperate moment over the next few days.

Differences be damned.


End file.
